beyblademystory2fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Helende Woorden
Helende Woorden, vervlog van Gebroken Hart. Verhaal van Myazakki Nudaroi, All Rights Reserved. Ryuga drukte zijn lippen op de hare en kuste haar vurig, Tsuki weigerde tegen te werken en onderging het... Tsuki werd die ochtend wakker. Ze herinnerde zich niet veel meer, enkel beelden en woorden die door haar hoofd galmde. Ze legde haar handpalm op haar voorhoofd en merkte dat ze aan het zweten was, snel veegde ze haar voorhoofd af. Ze geeuwde luid en knipperde met haar ogen, die pijn deden, en had het gevoel dat ze niet veel had geslapen. Of niet goed had geslapen. Ze wilde haar deken wegdoen om zich om te kleden, maar merkte dat ze niets aanhad. "AAAAAHHH!", gilde ze en ze verstopte zich vlug onder haar deken. Hijgend van de schrik klemde thumb|left|Tsuki wilde niets meer horen en telde in haar hoofd tot tien.ze het deken om zich heen en keek haastig om zich heen. Ze gilde nogmaals en deze keer werd haar bedgenoot wakker met dezelfde luide geeuw als zij had gemaakt. Snel telde ze in haar hoofd tot tien. een, twee, drie..., maar ze haakte al af bij vier toen ze realiseerde wat dit kon betekenen. Slechts één verklaring, en dat was geen prettige! Ze porde heel snel met haar vinger tegen zijn arm en hij keek haar met een vreemde blik aan. "Ja, ik ben echt!" geeuwde hij nogmaals. Hij was nog niet uitgesproken of ze gilde nog eens en legde met een harde klap haar hand voor zijn mond. Ze voelde hoe hij aan het glimlachen was vanonder haar hand en zelfs zijn ogen lachten mee. Tsuki had nu geen zin in dit gedoe. Ze haalde haar hand van zijn mond en liet zich achterover op het bed vallen terwijl ze nadenkend keek naar de witte plafond. "Niets. Zeggen. Ik wil het niet eens horen!" snauwde ze. Ze sloot bedachtzaam haar ogen en liet een afkeurende zucht horen. "Tsuki," begon hij, "Ik heb hier geen spijt van. Eigenlijk..." Tsuki's ogen schoten open en ze ging pijlsnel rechtop zitten. Ze gromde luid naar hem, maar dat leek hem alleen maar aan te moedigen. "Zeg nu niet dat je dit LEUK vind!!" Hij keek haar nu ernstig aan, de blik in zijn ogen was duidelijk. Ja, dat vind hij inderdaad. "Waarom ben je uberhaupt naar mij gekomen?" Die vraag trok zijn interesse en hij legde het deken goed zodat Tsuki's tenen ook ondergedekt waren. Gevoelens. Daar zaten ze dan nog steeds, ze bleven elkaar aankijken. Ryuga omdat hij er plezier in had en Tsuki omdat ze hem op dit moment levend wilde zien branden. Haar irritatie nam de bovenhand. "Wel, ga je het me nog vertellen of hoe zit het?!" sneerde ze.Hij ging recht zitten en het deken viel van zijn gespierde lichaam. Tsuki keek er dwaas naar en schudde toen haar hoofd, ze moest bij het onderwerp blijven. "Goed dan," starte hij en nam haar hand vast. "Ik ben naar je gekomen omdat ik je gemist heb, iedereen trouwens" Tsuki deed haar mond open om hem te onderbreken, maar hij was haar voor. "Nee, niet storen! Laat me eerst uitpraten." zei hij ernstig, maar beleefd. Ze knikte en gebaarde met haar hand dat hij verder mocht praten. "Dus, Daarna zag ik hoe moeilijk je het had met Kyoya. Ik wist dat Kyoya je iets tragisch ging vertellen, tragisch voor jou, dus ik volgde jullie tot ik je niet meer zag. Maar ik hoorde je gekrijs en bij elke trilling van je stembanden voelde ik ook pijn." hij trok een grimas en sloot zijn ogen in een uitdrukking van pijn en ging toen verder. "Je lag daar op de grond en ik kon je niet gewoon laten liggen, ze mogen denken van me wat ze willen, maar ik laat niemand van ons zomaar alleen in een bos. Meteen daarna was je zo gelukkig, zo blij en er knapte iets bij mij waarvoor iets anders in de plaats kwam..." hij stopte even en zocht naar het juiste woord om het uit te leggen. Tsuki, die er niets van begreep en maar bleef staren, wist welk woord hij zocht. "Gevoelens..." mompelde ze. Hij keek op en draaide zich naar haar. "Maar, dat kan niet. Al die verhalen over jou. Jij kan niet liefhebben." stamelde ze. Hij kropp tot bij haar en streelde met zijn hand over haar wang. "Wel, dan weet ik niet wat ik voelde vannacht, maar als jij die nonsens gelooft" Tsuki schudde nu hevig haar hoofd. Diep van binnen wilde ze dit niet geloven, maar haar hart pompte sneller bij elke aanraking. Ze ging liggen en trok het deken over haar hoofd, ze huilde diep, maar zachtjes. Ryuga haalde zijn hand van haar af en wilde rechtstaan. "Ik zie dat je er spijt van hebt, ik zal gaan" fluisterde hij. Dat wilde ze niet, eigenlijk wilde ze dat hij voor altijd bij haar bleef. Ze stond op en greep hem vast rond zijn heupen. "Nee, blijf!" eiste ze. Hij lachte breed en ging met zijn handen door haar haren. "Zolang als jij wil" voegde hij er aan toe. "Kleed je aan, het is al middag" Ze stonden recht en gingen aan het werk. Twijfels. De televisie was luid aan het jammeren en de beelden flitste van het ene programma naar het andere. Yu en Kenta waren aan het kijken en de rest zat in de eetkamer te kletsen. Ryuga en Tsuki liepen hand in hand tot dat ze aan de ingang van de kamer stonden en ze abrupt bleef staan. Ze dacht plots weer aan Kyoya en herinnerde het voorval weer. Ze boog haar hoofd en keek naar het laminaat van de vloer. Ryuga draaide zich om en tilde snel haar hoofd op, bezorgdheid was over zijn hele gezicht af te lezen. "Wat is er?" vroeg hij haastig. Ze drong de thumb|left|Tsuki twijfelt, ze houd nog steeds van Kyoya.opwellende tranen weg en snoof even. "Niets!" zei ze moedig. Ryuga lachte en kuste haar wang. "Ze wachten" zei hij galant en nam haar hand. "Kyoya" mompelde ze en trok haar hand weer weg, "Ze gaan het wel vreemd vinden hoor". "Kan me niet veel schelen" zei hij, maar ze liep een stap naar achteren. "Ik wil het niet zo direct brengen!" , hij begreep er niets van en zijn ogen waren nu groter en gouder dan ervoor. "Goed, wat jij wil" Hij liet horen wat hij er werkelijk van vond en daar had Tsuki spijt van. Ze wilde niet dat hij ook ongelukkig was. Snel liep ze met grote passen achter hem aan en hield hem knuffelend vast zoals alle koppeltjes deden. Hij lachte weer zijn brede glimlach en hield haar met een hand vast aan haar middel terwijl hij haar naar binnen leidde. "Hier gaan we" fluisterde hij in haar oor. Hij kuste haar hoofd en zij kuste hem op zijn wang. De twijfels in haar gedachten staken weer op en haar wangen werden vuurrood toen ze de plots omdraaiende hoofden zag van haar vrienden. Dreigement. Tsuki nam een stoel en ging naast Ryuga zitten, Aki's dwaze blik negerend. Aki zat op schoot bij Ryuto, wat op zich ook vreemd was en Ryuga zuchtte. "Moet dat echt?" klaagde hij en Aki giechelde. Ze waren nog maar net een koppel en ze zat nu al op zijn schoot in de eetkamer. Op andere momenten zou Tsuki dat dwaas en roekeloos gevonden hebben, maar na wat er met Ryuga gebeurt is begreep ze Aki nu al een heel stuk beter. Aki's nieuwsgierigheid brandde op in enthousiasme en ze slaakte een klein gilletje. Dit was het moment waarop Aki zoals gewoonlijk ontplofte en ze schreeuwde haar vraag er dan maar uit. "Zijn jij en Ryuga een koppel!!" Ryuto schrok op en gaf een bekeurende, maar speelse mep tegen haar arm. "Zoiets vraag je toch niet?". Tsuki lachte, net op het moment dat ze wilde antwoorden stond Kyoya zoals gewoonlijk weer in de deuropening alles af te luisteren. Zijn gezicht was laaiend en zijn ogen waren dunne streepjes. Het leek wel alsof hij elk moment in een leeuw kon verandere en hij stond zelfs te grommen. "WAT?!" slaakte hij er na een tijdje ongelovig uit, "Je thumb|205px|Kyoya kon het niet geloven...bent nu al samen met die weirdo??!!!" Tsuki wilde dolgraag naar hem toerennen en hem troosten, maar wist zelf dat dat niet het juiste was om te doen. "Kyoya, je hebt je kans bekeken! Ze is de mijne!" grijnsde Ryuga vals en dat was de druppel. Kyoya liep naar voren en verkocht hem een mep. Aki en Tsuki gilden en ze liepen allebei naar hem toe, maar Ryuga liet zich niet kennen en stond onmiddelijk recht om terug aan te vallen. Het liep uit de hand en algauw ontstond er een heus gevecht tussen hen beide. Tsuki probeerde tussenbeide te komen en duwde hun hoofden weg van elkaar. "Stop!!!!! Los het ens op als volwassen mannen!" Kyoya en Ryuga keken elkaar aan. Kyoya ging in zijn zakken en haalde er zijn bey uit, die hij na Tsuki's vertrek niet meer had gebruikt. Ryuga kopieerde zijn beweging en samen stampte ze de deur uit. Kyoya driftig en Ryuga zichtbaar grijnzend. Tsuki liep er achteraan en smeekte hen het niet te doen, tevergeefs, want ze waren de deur al uit... thumb|left|300px|Ryuga vs Kyoya Wordt vervolgd Categorie:Tranen Categorie:Love Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Ryuga